Por siempre Donald
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots protagonizados por Donald. Capítulo 4: Donald quería relajarse durante el resto del día, pero sus planes no siempre terminan de la forma en que él lo espera y eso no siempre es malo.
1. De vuelta en casa

**Por siempre Donald Duck**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ducktales 2017 pertenece a Disney y a su creador Matt Youngberg.

* * *

**De vuelta en casa**

* * *

**Sumary:** Cuando Donald vio el aterrizaje de un cohete, supo que era su hermana.

Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 11 de Ducktales, segunda temporada.

* * *

Aunque a Donald no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su familia por un mes sentía que lo necesitaba. Había perdido gran parte de sus plumas y sabía que de seguir así terminaría perdiéndolas todas. Sus sobrinos eran temerarios, demasiado para su gusto. Sabía que harían cosas arriesgadas durante su ausencia y que su tío Scrooge estaría allí para protegerlos.

Estaba leyendo la guía del crucero e imaginando lo que haría cuando estuviera en este cuando notó algo en el cielo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un cohete. No tenía ninguna prueba, solo su corazón que le decía que en ese cohete se encontraba su hermana perdida. El crucero dejó de importarle, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Della y la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Salió corriendo, siguiendo el rastro del humo. Quería abrazar a su hermana, verificar que no estuviera herida. No le importaban los motivos por los que Della había decidido tomar la Lanza de Selene ni siquiera estaba enojado por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Solo quería volver a verla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde el cohete había aterrizado lo primero que vio fue a una mujer saliendo de este. Su cabello era largo, pero aún así podía reconocer en esa pata a la hermana que no había visto en más de diez años.

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La escuchó toser un poco y se apartó ligeramente avergonzado. Nunca quiso lastimarla con su efusividad. Su voz que, normalmente era inentendible, resultaba imposible de comprender en ese momento por su llanto. Era tal la felicidad que sentía que no podía evitar llorar.

—Estoy en casa —fueron las palabras de Della mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermano.

El abrazo duró varios minutos. Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras no fueron necesarias para poder comprender lo que el otro sentía. Después de tantos años de incertidumbre, finalmente habían podido volver a verse.

—¿Qué hay de los niños? —preguntó Della, ansiaba tanto poder verlos.

Donald la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras hasta la mansión de Scrooge McDuck. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

—No podemos llegar solo así. Tengo que causar una buena impresión.

—No creo que…

—¿Crees que deba ser formal o informal? —lo interrumpió Della y comenzó a imitar algunas reverencias bastante exageradas.

—Con un "Hola" es suficiente.

—Y si los abrazo —Della negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué pasa si no me reconocen y los asustó?

—Eso nunca…

—Podría saludarlos en japonés. Es la primera impresión y tengo que hacerlo bien.

Antes de que Donald pudiera responderle a su hermana, la puerta se abrió. Scrooge, Webby y los trillizos se veían listos para una nueva aventura. Los bolsos y la pluma que Scrooge cargaba era prueba de ello. La conversación que tenían se detuvo en cuanto vieron a la pata del otro lado de la puerta.

—He regresado de la tienda con los cigarros —fue lo primero que dijo Della e inmediatamente se arrepintió por las palabras elegidas —. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

La pluma que Scrooge sostenía terminó cayendo en el suelo, pero al pato mayor no pareció importarle. Sus ojos, que mostraban indicios de lágrimas, no podían apartarse de la sobrina a la que había dado por muerta años atrás.

—Tío Scrooge —le dijo Della, abrumada por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el reencuentro.

—¡Mamá!

Los trillizos salieron de su estado de shock y abrazaron a Della con fuerza. Verla frente a ellos, con vida, parecía ser tan solo un sueño, pero la calidez de su abrazo era la prueba de que se trataba de algo real.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró Della entre lágrimas —, y nada hará que me separe de ustedes otra vez.


	2. Pato desaparecido

**Pato desaparecido**

* * *

**Spoilers del capítulo 11 de la segunda temporada de Ducktales 2017.**

**Sumary:** Panchito y José estaban emocionados por volver a ver a su amigo Donald.

* * *

Cuando Louie le dijo a Panchito que Donald estaría en un crucero por el Caribe fue inevitable para Panchito emocionarse. No formaría parte del crucero, pero sabía que estaría en una de las paradas y que podría pasar tiempo con su amigo. Revisar la guía del crucero más de cinco veces había hecho que estuviera seguro.

El crucero llegó, pero no vio a Donald en ninguna parte. Estaba seguro de que era el crucero de Donald, revisó la guía más de cinco veces. Desde el principio supo que encontrar a Donald sería difícil al no ser el único pato dentro del crucero, pero no creyó que tuviera tantos problemas. Por más que buscó no encontró ninguna señal de su amigo.

Intentó preguntarles a todas las personas que se encontró en su camino. Algunos le respondieron, negando haber visto a Donald y otros afirmaban lo contrario, pero sus palabras no le sirvieron para encontrar al pato que buscaba. Otros se negaron a responder, incluso se mostraron ofendidos.

Después de varios intentos decidió rendirse. Preguntar no parecía servir de nada y sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica. Buscó un lugar alto, donde pudiera ser visto y escuchado con facilidad. Tomó su guitarra, la que había llevado especialmente para esa ocasión y comenzó a cantar.

Fueron muchos los que se reunieron a su alrededor. En pocos minutos se había formado una pequeña multitud. Panchito estaba convencido de que Donald lo interrumpiría en cualquier momento para unirse a su canción. Algo que no ocurrió en ningún momento. Ni siquiera logró verlo entre tantos turistas.

—¡Donald! —gritó —. ¡Soy Panchito! ¿Puedes escucharme?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a una multitud gritando "otra". Quiso negarse, pero fueron tan insistentes que no tuvo más opción que cantar otra canción. Parte de él esperaba que en esa ocasión Donald sí lo escuchara y decidiera mostrarse.

Panchito no dejó de buscar a Donald hasta que el crucero continuo con su recorrido. Quería pensar que su amigo seguía en el barco, pero le era inevitable no pensar lo peor. Después de todo lo que había hecho le parecía poco probable que Donald no hubiera notado su presencia o peor aún, que quisiera ignorarlo.

Intentó llamar a los trillizos. Ninguna de sus llamadas fue contestada y eso hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran. Decidió llamar a José, esperando que pudiera ayudarlo con esa situación. Después de varios días sin ningún tipo de información sobre su amigo comenzó a pensar lo peor.

—Tal vez no te vio —le dijo José, no se escuchaba del todo convencido.

—Pregunté en el crucero —lo interrumpió Panchito —, dicen que ningún Donald Duck ha subido al crucero.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Intenté llamar a sus sobrinos, no me contestaron.

—Tal vez están en una aventura. Recuerda que Donald nos dijo que suelen viajar con mucha frecuencia.

—Eso no explica porque Donald no subió al crucero.

Panchito estaba listo para explicarle a José todos los motivos por los que estaba preocupado por Donald y por los que creía que pudiera estar en peligro cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo brasileño. Conocía a José lo suficiente para saber que él también temía por la seguridad del pato desaparecido.

El viaje a Duckburg era demasiado costoso y la situación económica difícil por lo que ambos tuvieron que recurrir a un préstamo. Panchito y José sabían que tendrían problemas para pagarlo, pero en ese momento no les podía importar menos. Tenían la sospecha de que Donald estaba en peligro y eso era lo único que les importaba.

—¿Dónde está Donald? —fue lo primero que preguntaron cuando estuvieron frente a Scrooge McDuck.

Estaban tan preocupados por su amigo que no notaron la presencia de Della hasta que ella los saludó. Más que afligidos se veían confundidos. Era evidente que ninguno lo esperaba y menos que pensaran que Donald pudiera estar en problemas.

—Probablemente en una hamaca, disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

—¡No vi a Donald bajar del crucero! —le dijo Panchito —. Y ellos dijeron que no formaba parte del crucero.

—Imposible. Nos habríamos enterado si algo le hubiera pasado —Scrooge calló de pronto y la expresión de molestia en su rostro fue sustituida por una de preocupación —. A no ser que esté relacionado con el cohete desaparecido.

—¿Cohete desaparecido? —preguntaron José y Panchito al unísono.

—El cohete que usé para regresar, quería mostrárselo a los niños, pero no lo encontré —los interrumpió Della, por la expresión de su rostro parecía pensar lo mismo que Scrooge.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

—¿Sabes lo grande que es el espacio?

—Donald nos necesita y eso es lo único que importa.

—Somos los Tres Caballeros, donde va uno, siempre va el otro.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si tomó el cohete —les interrumpió Scrooge. Se veía enojado. Panchito no sabría decir si estaba molesto, preocupado o una mezcla de ambos —, podríamos desperdiciar recursos que no tenemos y perdernos de lo que realmente importa.

—Está bien —respondieron Panchito y José de mala gana. No estaban dispuestos a dejar de buscar a Donald, pero sí a hacerlo a la manera de Scrooge.


	3. Se busca

**Se busca**

* * *

**Advertencia: **Continuación de "Pato desaparecido"

**Sumary: **Los días pasan y la falta de información sobre Donald es alarmante.

* * *

En el fondo Louie sabía que era poco probable que la página cambiaría en menos de un segundo, pero le era inevitable presionar el botón de actualizar. Lo había estado haciendo desde que supo que su tío Donald no había subido al crucero y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo hasta que tuviera noticias de él.

Estaba molesto con Scrooge. Sabía que había estado haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Donald, pero sentía que no era suficiente. No se había enterado de las búsquedas en el espacio y sospechaba que eran Panchito y José quienes más se estaban esforzando por encontrar al pato desaparecido.

Ambos se encontraban repartiendo volantes en la calle. Lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron a Duckburg y parecía que, a no ser que encontraran otra alternativa, continuarían haciéndolo. Para Louie resultaba frustrante la falta de información. Su tío no contestaba ninguna llamada, estando en crucero sin teléfonos celulares no consideran necesario llamarlo, pero después de saber que no había estado en este resultaba frustrante escucha la respuesta de la contestadora. En más de una ocasión Louie sintió deseos de lanzar el teléfono a la pared, como castigo por no comunicarlo con Donald.

—¿Alguna noticia? —le preguntó Huey quien acababa de llegar.

Dewey se encontraba a su lado. Esa mañana ambos habían salido junto a Della a preguntar en las estaciones de policía y en los hospitales.

—Ninguna, supongo que ustedes están igual.

—No sé si sentirme feliz o preocupado por la falta de información —Dewey se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el sillón más cercano.

Louie estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Quería saber qué había sido de su tío Donald, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir, que en cualquier momento le dijeran que su tío se encontraba en una situación delicada o algo peor. Le hacía tanta falta.

—¡Estuvo en la parada del autobús! —gritó Panchito en cuanto abrió la puerta. A su lado se encontraba José, cargando las cosas que Donald había dejado atrás cuando fue a buscar a su hermana —. ¡Incluso encontramos algunas de sus cosas!

—¡Debemos buscarlo en el espacio!

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe conducir un cohete? —les preguntó Della.

—No —se apresuró a responder a Panchito —, pero no importa, si nos dan un cohete, aprendemos en menos de un día y vamos a buscar a nuestro patito.

—Y si no nos dan uno, lo robamos —agregó José. Ninguno de los dos bromeaba, ambos estaban más que determinados a buscar a su amigo perdido.

—No es necesario —los interrumpió Della —, yo puedo encargarme de conducir y Gyro de construir uno. Si es necesario lo haremos a espaldas del tío Scrooge.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que nos ayudara?

—Me lo debe —Della frunció el ceño al recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado masticando un chicle de un sabor que aborrecía —. ¡Black Licorice, el peor sabor!

—A tío Donald le gusta ese sabor —comentó Louie, pensando que, si su tío se había quedado atorado en el cohete, algo que cada vez era más probable, no tendría problemas con el oxígeno o con un sabor que le desagradaba.

Huey y Dewey asintieron, ambos lucían igual de tristes y cansados al pensar en su pariente desaparecido. Los tres habían extrañado a Donald, pero se habían tratado de reconfortar pensando que él estaba bien, disfrutando de unas relajantes vacaciones. Saber que estaban equivocados les preocupaba y los hacía sentir culpables.

—¿Qué están esperando? —preguntó José —. Debemos conseguir un cohete cuanto antes.

—Iremos a la luna.

—¿Por qué deberíamos buscar allí primero?

—Llámalo intuición.

Encontrar a Gyro y a Fenton trabajando no fue algo que le pareciera extraño a Louie. Pocas veces había visitado ese sitio, pero Huey le había contado que los científicos constantemente se encontraban trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Tampoco era algo que le importaba, encontrar a Donald era una prioridad por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a interrumpir sus trabajos, lo que no se esperaba era el proyecto que los tenía ocupados.

—El señor McDuck nos ha pedido construir un cohete, dice que se trata de algo de urgencia —les dijo Gyro. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran una prueba de lo mucho que él y Fenton habían estado trabajando en ese proyecto.

Aunque a Louie le molestaba el que, nuevamente su tío abuelo les hubiera ocultado la verdad, se sentía feliz al saber que la búsqueda de Donald no había sido descuidada.


	4. Planes

**Planes**

* * *

**Sumary:** El plan de Donald era sencillo, prepararía la cena y se relajaría en su hamaca, pero las casi nunca salen de acuerdo con sus planes y esa no fue la excepción.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Donald al salir del trabajo fue correr en dirección a su casa. Su jornada laboral había terminado dos horas antes, pero por un problema en la carretera el último camión llegó media hora antes de que la bóveda cerrara. Si hubiera dependido de Donald hubiera pospuesto la descarga para el día siguiente, pero el gerente tenía otros planes en mente y dejó en claro que, si alguien se iba antes de que el camión hubiera sido descargado, su salario sería disminuido.

Ver a Webby y a los trillizos en la sala de la casa fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. A pesar de que acostumbraban a dormir en la mansión no le resultaba extraño que lo visitaran, lo que lo confundía era el hecho de que estuvieran tan tranquilos. Conocía a esos pequeños lo suficiente como para saber que cuando más calmados estaban era porque estaban planeando una travesura.

—¿Es para mañana? —fue la pregunta que Donald hizo al ver los libros sobre la mesa.

—No, pero mañana saldremos en una aventura con el tío Scrooge y Huey insistió —comentó Louie con fastidio.

Aunque Donald estaba un tanto molesto al enterarse de ese modo de la nueva aventura que tendrían, no diría nada. No era la primera vez que su tío Scrooge se llevaba a sus sobrinos sin decirle nada y sabía que tampoco sería la última vez por lo que prefería dejarlos ser. Confiaba en que su tío sabría cuidarlos y les enseñaría a salirse de los problemas.

—Era necesario —se defendió Huey —, si no la hacemos hoy, no tendremos tiempo para hacerla.

—Si me necesitan estaré en la cocina —les dijo Donald antes de hacer lo que había dicho.

Después de darle un rápido vistazo a la cocina decidió que iría al supermercado ese fin de semana para reabastecer la alacena. También llegó a la conclusión de que prepararía arroz frito, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había preparado. Después de unos cuantos minutos la cocina se llenó de varios patitos, Donald pensó que era el olor lo que los había motivado, pero esa idea desapareció cuando el mayor de los trillizos le contó el motivo de la visita a la cocina.

—¿Qué estás cocinando? —le preguntaron los más pequeños.

—Arroz frito.

Huey, Dewey y Louie comenzaron a celebrar en cuanto escucharon las palabras de su tío. Donald sabía que era una de las comidas favoritas de sus sobrinos y ese era el motivo por el que decidió prepararlo en esa ocasión.

—Sí, arroz frito —comentó Webby con un tono de voz que pretendía ser animado, pero resultaba demasiado evidente que era falso.

—Cierto, todavía no has probado el arroz frito de tío Donald.

—Cuando lo hagas, entenderás porque estamos tan emocionados.

—Tío Donald prepara el arroz frito del mundo.

—Exageran niños —escuchar esas palabras de sus sobrinos hacían que Donald se sintiera alagado —. ¿Por qué tan sucios? —agregó al notar los rostros de papel que los patitos tenían pegados.

—Tuvimos unos problemas con la maqueta —respondió Huey después de intercambiar miradas con sus hermanos y con Webby.

—En unos minutos la cena estará lista y podré revisar su proyecto.

Aunque los patitos quisieron quedarse con Donald mientras este preparaba la cena, el mayor no les permitió quedarse. Habiendo tantos utensilios calientes no quería arriesgarse a que uno de ellos terminara lastimándose.

—Pueden preparar la mesa mientras espera —agregó Donald.

Aunque los patos más pequeños se quejaron al escuchar las palabras del mayor, ninguno de ellos hizo caso omiso de esas palabras. Pusieron todos los papeles en el suelo y como la maqueta estaba en terribles condiciones no tuvieron que preocuparse por ser cuidadosos. Lo único que no pudieron hacer fue retirar los restos de goma y de pintura de la mesa.

Donald tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico al descubrir el desastre que sus patitos habían causado. Si no los conociera le hubiera resultado imposible de creer que hubieran creado tanto desorden en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Se supone que es un volcán a escala —respondió Huey mientras trataba de unir dos piezas de algo que carecía por completo de forma.

—Creo que puedo verle la forma —eso era una mentira y los patitos lo sabían —. Por ahora, cenaremos.

Estaban por cenar cuando el sonido de la puerta los distrajo. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que Scrooge estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Donald. No quería ser grosero, pero le resultaba extraño ver a su tío en la casa bote. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había mudado a la piscina.

—¿Necesito motivos? —preguntó Scrooge, no parecía importarle la reacción de Donald o el dar explicaciones. Parece que llegué en buen momento —agregó Scrooge antes de sentarse en la mesa y tomar la comida que Donald había servido para sí mismo. Luego se dirigió a los menores —. ¿Están listos para la aventura de mañana?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Solo nos falta terminar la tarea.

—Pueden hacerla cuando regresen.

—Eso fue lo que le dije a Huey.

—No sabemos cuánto nos puede tomar regresar.

—Recuerden que nos vamos después de que termine la escuela.

Donald se dirigió a la cocina para servirse algo de comer. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir y aún si no lo hiciera consideraba que era absurdo. Scrooge se había comido más de la mitad del contenido del plato.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a la sala/comedor se encontró con Webby quien le pidió más arroz. Ver lo mucho que le había gustado la comida a esa pequeña lo hizo sentir muy alagado.

—No es necesario que preguntes, eres parte de la familia.

Webby se alegró al escuchar esas palabras y casi de inmediato se sirvió más comida. No había terminado cuando los trillizos y Scrooge se encontraban detrás de ella con intenciones de imitarla.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Donald se dedicó a escuchar a los patitos y a Scrooge conversando acerca de la aventura que les esperaba. En más de una ocasión se preocupó por los peligros a los que pudieran enfrentarse y en cada una de esas aventuras se recordó que Scrooge estaría con ellos y que su tío los protegería, incluso si en ocasiones no era del todo sincero con él.

—¡Espero que encontremos un enorme tesoro! —comentó Louie con ilusión.

—No será enorme, pero sí valioso —fue la respuesta de Scrooge —, es una pena que tenga que donar al museo una parte.

—¿Donar?

—Sí, eso disminuye los impuestos.

—Tiene sentido.

—Tengan cuidado de no tocar nada extraño.

—No te preocupes, tío Donald —Huey le mostró la guía de los Jóvenes Castores —, en este libro hay una lista bastante completa sobre las plantas venenosas o trampas que podríamos encontrarnos.

—Y tío Scrooge nos acompañará.

—Tío Scrooge, recuerda que la familia es lo primero —le regañó Donald, aunque parte de él consideraba que no era necesario que le dijera esas palabras a su tío.

—Te preocupas demasiado —Scrooge hizo un gesto con la mano, como si les restara importancia a sus palabras.

Después de que los menores comenzaran a cabecear, Donald decidió que era momento de que se fueran a dormir. Con ayuda de Scrooge los llevó a su cama y aunque planeaba hacer lo mismo supo que no podría hacerlo mientras que la sala se encontrara desordenada y que, limpiar y terminar la tarea de los niños, eran dos actividades para las que tendría que invertir bastante tiempo.


	5. Ponerse al día

**Ponerse al día**

* * *

**Anuncio: **Puede contener spoilers del cómic: Paperinik vs DoubleDuck.

Si deseas leer los cómics de Donald Duck en español puedes buscar la página en Facebook "Cómics del Pato Donald en español".

**Sumary:** Donald, Lyla y Uno hablan acerca de la última misión de Paperinik.

* * *

Donald y Lyla habían acordado reunirse en la torre Ducklair. Cuando estuvieron en el siglo XXIII le había dicho que le explicaría con más detalle lo que vio al despertar y había llegado ese momento. Uno también tenía curiosidad, pues había notado la presencia del otro pato durante las llamadas que tuvo con su compañero.

Pero ese no era el único motivo. La inteligencia artificial estaba acostumbrada a saber lo que hacía su compañero durante sus misiones, incluso cuando no lo acompañaba. En esa ocasión no tenía acceso a las cámaras y no pudo contactar con su amigo tanto como le hubiera gustado por temor a lo que pudiera causar una paradoja.

—Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.

—Solo te pregunté por qué había dos Donalds, no creo que sea tan confidencial.

—¿No crees que exageras? Ella es del siglo XXIII.

—Era broma. Recordé una frase de James Pond y quise usarla, creí que se adaptaba a la situación. Llegamos a la Agencia, la agencia de agentes secretos más grande del mundo y tan secreta que ni siquiera tiene nombre. El Donald al que viste era el Donald de esa época y uno de los agentes, DoubleDuck.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Uno —. No quiero imaginar cómo te eligieron.

—Lo mismo me pregunté, pero no me respondió, ya saben, las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Lo bueno es que mis sobrinos están bien. Por cierto, Uno, Donald me dijo que te dijera "Hola" y que te extraña.

Donald no había podido dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que DoubleDuck le había dicho. No le preocupaba tanto el convertirse en agente secreto. El Donald del futuro le había dicho que trataba con problemas más grandes de los que solía tratar como el agente Qu-qu7, pero había visto que estaba bien y Kay K le parecía alguien de confianza. Lo que le preocupaba era la ausencia de la Torre Ducklair y la forma en que Donald habló de Uno. Él dijo que lo extrañaba y la idea de perderlo le aterraba.

—Curiosa elección de palabras —comentó Uno y Donald pudo notar cierto nivel de preocupación —, pero no creo que sea algo importante, si lo fuera no te lo habría dicho.

—Pienso lo mismo. Siempre estaremos juntos ¿cierto, compañero?

—Sí.

Uno no se sentía del todo cómodo mintiéndole a su compañero, pero consideraba que era lo mejor. De momento todo lo que tenía era teorías, ideas que surgieron después de hablar con el maestro Ducklair y que no quería alteraran a Donald. Uno era consciente de todo el estrés con el que lidiaba su amigo y no quería darle un motivo más para que se sintiera de ese modo. Si dependiera de él haría todo lo posible para que nunca fuera necesario decirle adiós.

Había aprendido mucho de Donald, pero sentía que le faltaba mucho por aprender y mucho por experimentar. Saber que era capaz de sentir, incluso si se trataba de algo doloroso, le causaba felicidad.

—¿Cuántas identidades secretas tienes? —le preguntó Lyla, mitad acusadora, mitad divertida.

—Solo tres.

—¿Tres? —preguntaron Uno y Lyla al unísono, ambos igual de sorprendidos.

—Tal vez dos, porque seré Double Duck en el futuro y no sé si siga siendo el agente Qu-Qu 7 en la MIA.

—¿Esa es la agencia de Scrooge McDuck? —preguntó Uno. La información que tenia sobre esta era superficial, pero en unos minutos eso podía cambiar. El único motivo de su ignorancia era su falta de interés en el tema.

—Sí.

—La gente del siglo XXIII se volvería loca si supieran todos los secretos de Paperinik —comentó Lyla divertida —. Te volverían a llevar al futuro y esta vez te harían hacer la serie completa.

—Hablando de películas ¿Puedes conseguirnos una copia? Me gustaría ver a nuestro héroe en acción.

—Fácilmente —respondió Lyla —, aunque no es lo único que tendría que traer si quieren verla.


	6. Amigo sandía

**Amigo sandía**

* * *

Louie estaba navegando algo en Ducktube que llamó su atención. No sabía cómo había llegado allí pues solo había estado seleccionando videos al azar, pero sí que quien estaba cantando esa canción se parecía mucho a la sandía que su tío Donald había tenido durante su estadía en la isla desierta. No era únicamente la forma de la cabeza, era la voz.

Para Louie era un tanto irónico que tuviera problemas para entender lo que su tío Donald decía, pero que pudiera hacer una imitación tan buena de Mickey Mouse. Puso su video en pausa y se apresuró en llamar a sus amigos, convencido de que a ellos también les gustaría saber lo que había descubierto del amigo sandía de su tío.

—¿Pueden creer que tío Donald basó su sandía en un programa preescolar? —fue lo que les dijo Louie a sus hermanos y amigas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Lena notablemente sorprendida.

Louie les mostró el video del que estaba hablando. En él se veía a Mickey Mouse saltando sobre su cola como si fuera un resorte y cantando. El prefijo que más repetía a cada rato era "Mouske".

—No sabía que tío Donald era tan bueno imitando voces.

—No es tan extraño si recordamos que nos cantaba todos los días cuando éramos pequeños.

—Cierto —agregó Louie con nostalgia, esa canción de cuna siempre lo animaba cuando parecía no existir ninguna solución.

Esa conversación hubiera terminado en ese momento de no ser por la aparición de más personajes, especialmente uno que les resultó bastante familiar. Era Donald Duck usando su traje de marinero azul. Al igual que el resto de los personajes se encontraba bailando y sus movimientos eran diferentes a los que los demás.

—¿Tío Donald? —preguntaron al unísono.

Louie comenzó a buscar más videos de preescolar, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. Donald Duck había trabajado en una serie para preescolares y ese no había sido su único trabajo en el trabajo de la actuación. Dio con dos películas "Los Tres Caballeros" y "Los Tres Mosqueteros". Eso le hizo recordar cuando su tío le había dicho que era uno de ellos. Se sintió un tanto culpable por no haberle dado tanta importancia en su momento.

—¿Esa no fue la canción que tío Donald y sus amigos cantaron? —preguntó Louie mientras señalaba la pantalla del celular de Louie. En ella podía verse a los tres amigos cantando su canción.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con la pistola y el puro de José y Panchito? —se preguntó Webby. Estaba segura de que cuando vio a los Tres Caballeros cantar no estaban y no únicamente por haber visto el video que Dewey había publicado como parte de su programa en internet y que había recibido bastantes visitas, o al menos más de las que Dewey solía tener.

—Censura, tal vez —Louie movió los hombros de manera desinteresada.

En la película de "Los Tres Mosquiteros" pudo reconocer a Mickey y a Donald. Era la escena en la que los tres se enfrentaban al villano, juntos, como un equipo.

—¿Por qué tío Donald no nos habrá contado de eso?

—Creí que ya no habría secretos entre nosotros —Louie no quería mostrar lo que le afectaba ese descubrimiento, pero era difícil hacerlo.

—Actuó en una serie preescolar, creo que eso es suficiente motivo —respondió Lena de manera un tanto exagerada.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Louie se conectó a Duckflix para poder ver las películas completas en las que aparecía su tío Donald. Tío Scrooge no sabía nada sobre ese contrato y el patito de verde esperaba que no pasara en un largo tiempo. Entre palomitas y gaseosas, junto a sus hermanos y amigas, se dedicó a explorar una faceta desconocida del pato que los había criado.

Lo primero que hicieron los trillizos y Webby al ver a su tío Donald regresar fue preguntarle por su carrera como actor. El pato mayor se veía bastante sorprendido por la forma en que fue recibido y la curiosidad impregnada en sus palabras.

—Les mostré ese programa y ustedes solían quedarse dormidos —fue la respuesta de Donald —, eran muy pequeños, supongo que lo olvidaron. Aunque me extraña viniendo de Dewey, tío Scrooge me contó que estuviste en su estudio.

Dewey se río de manera nerviosa al recordar la forma en que había terminado la grabación de la película de Darkwing Duck. Al notar las miradas de sus hermanos y Webby se preguntó si estaban molestos con él, pero no creyó que tuviera sentido pues sí les había hablado de ese viaje.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—No viste los postes de seguridad ¿cierto? —Donald no pareció enojado ante ese hecho —. Soy el pato que aparece en ellos. También hice varios videos de seguridad y mañana comienzo a filmar una película con Sora y Goofy. Pueden acompañarme si quieren.


	7. Angustia

**Angustia**

* * *

**Sumary:** Louie se siente ansioso cuando escucha el timbre del teléfono. Donald se ha ido a la guerra y la falta de noticias resulta axficiante.

Al principio Louie había creído que se trataba de un chiste e incluso se había reído de varios de los memes que se había encontrado en internet. Incluso cuando su tío Donald le había hablado acerca de las posibilidades de que fuera reclutado para el ejército no se lo tomó en serio. Varias semanas después, mientras veía los noticieros no podría seguir negándolo por más que lo deseara.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, se apresuró en contestar. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que fuera su tío el que llamara. En esa ocasión estaba en lo correcto. Había pasado días desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de él y comenzaba a pensar en lo peor. Mil veces se dijo que era normal que Donald no llamara con la frecuencia que le gustaría y trató de convencerse de que estaba bien pues había llegado una carta. No podía hacerlo, sabía que las cartas llegaban con retraso y que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a su tío estando en medio del campo de batalla.

—¡Llamada de tío Donald! —gritó en cuanto confirmó la identidad de la persona que llamaba.

Sus hermanos, Webby, su tío Scrooge, su madre y la señora Beakley no tardaron en aparecer. Solían hacer lo mismo cada vez que recibían una llamada del pato que semanas atrás se había ido a la guerra. Louie colocó el altavoz sabiendo que todos ellos querían formar parte de la conversación.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Louie e inmediatamente se arrepintió. La respuesta le parecía más que obvia.

—Tomando un descanso. Acabamos de movilizarnos y aproveché para hacer una llamada ¿Han recibido mis cartas?

—Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué las escribes si es más fácil hacer una llamada.

—No siempre, a veces debemos ser silenciosos o no hay señal.

—¿Has matado a alguien? —preguntó Dewey tratando de mostrar una fortaleza que no sentía.

—Soy un francotirador en medio de la guerra.

Louie no era tan aficionado a la lectura como lo era su hermano. Solo acostumbraba a leer cómics y todo aquello que entraba en la categoría de lectura obligatoria, en caso de que no pudiera evitarlo. Pero cuando su tío se marchó a la guerra, quiso informarse sobre el asunto y lo que encontró no fue nada alentador. Sabía lo que hacían los francotiradores y el hecho de saber que su tío era uno no lo hacía sentir menos tranquilo.

—Creí que eras marinero.

—Lo soy, pero no siempre estoy en el mar y hace dos días uno de los francotiradores… no pudo retirarse a tiempo y fue... Panchito y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas… supongo que estaremos bien.

Louie no necesitó de palabras para entender a lo que Donald se refería. La forma en que habló y el largo silencio que hizo le indicó que el soldado del que hablaba no regresaría a su casa cuando la guerra finalizara. Si es que lo hacía, varios meses había pasado y comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió Della, a ella le parecía injusto que su hermano tuviera que irse poco después de que ella regresara y le asustaba la idea de no volver a verlo.

—Siempre lo hago. Además, los francotiradores no suelen entrar al campo de batalla, supongo que tuve suerte. Debería ser yo quien les diga eso a ustedes, con tantas aventuras y sin que esté allí para frenarlos podrían meterse en problemas.

Louie escuchó a Donald reír, pero supo de inmediato que se trataba de una sonrisa forzada. Louie no quiso decirle que las aventuras se habían hecho menos frecuentes. Cada vez que salían no podían deshacerse de la idea de que Donald podría llamar en cualquier momento o que en la televisión estaban por anunciar el tan esperado fin de la guerra.

—Promete que volverás —insistió Della.

El que Donald callara por unos instantes hizo que todos los que estaban participando de esa llamada telefónica se sintieran aterrados y comenzaran a pensar en lo peor. La línea no sonaba cortada, pero eso no era garantía de que el pato que se encontraba del otro lado estuviera bien.

—Lo haré —respondió Donald, solo fueron unos instantes, pero para su familia la pausa fue eterna —, debo colgar, pronto servirán la comida y mi rango militar no es una excusa para faltar.

—Llámanos pronto —susurró Louie, toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando la llamada es terminada.


	8. Distancia

**Distancia**

* * *

**Sumary: **Della pasó más de diez años perdida en la luna y no sabe cómo hablar con su hermano.

**Advertencia:** Leve crossover con la serie de cómics DoubleDuck.

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que Della temía que Donald no la dejara acercarse a sus hijos y sentía que de hacerlo no tendría posibilidad alguna de evitarlo. Durante el tiempo que él estuvo lejos de los niños se le hizo costumbre visitar la casa bote y tomar las cosas de su hermano, especialmente los álbumes de fotografías. Estos eran la única forma que tenía de ver a sus hijos crecer y era algo que le dolía.

Cada fotografía era un recordatorio de lo mucho que se había perdido, de los momentos que jamás recuperaría y un recordatorio de lo mucho que Donald amaba a esos niños. Ella no quería alejarlos de su lado, pero le era inevitable temer que sus niños jamás pudieran verla como su madre o sentir por ella un poco del cariño que le tenían a su tío.

Cuando vio llegar a Donald se apresuró en esconder el álbum, aunque ciertamente no sabía el por qué de esa acción tan repentina. Sabía que a Donald no le gustaba que tocara sus cosas, pero eso no era algo que la hubiera detenido en el pasado. Quería hablar con él, con todo lo ocurrido no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¡Hola, Donnie! ¿Qué me cuentas?

—Yo debería ser quien haga esa pregunta, esta es mi casa.

—Los niños me dijeron que estás peleado con tío Scrooge, pero eso es absurdo.

—Por mucho tiempo lo culpé de tu desaparición.

—Y tú tan orgulloso como siempre ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que soy consciente de mis propios actos?

—Tú nunca has sido consciente. Siempre saltas al peligro sin importarte nada.

—No soy imprudente, tú eres demasiado cobarde.

—¿A eso viniste? ¿A insultarme?

—No. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues no lo parece.

Della llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente e intentó calmarse. Estaba más que consciente del mal temperamento de ambos y sabía que uno de los dos debía ceder si deseaba que las cosas funcionaran entre los dos y si quería que su familia permaneciera unida. En el fondo ella se culpaba por la distancia que había entre Donald y Scrooge, no quería ser la causa de una nueva discusión, especialmente si era entre ella y Donald.

—¿Por qué tan elegante? ¿Vienes de una misión?

Della había pensado que cambiar de tema serviría para aliviar la tensión, pero ver a Donald tenso hizo que reconsiderara esa idea. No lo entendía, los dos y Fethry habían trabajado como espías por lo que su hermano no debería estar tan sorprendido.

—No actúes como si no supiera que eres un espía.

—Creí que era demasiado cobarde como para ser un espía.

—No uses mis palabras para tratar de engañarme ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo también soy una espía?

Por unos instantes Della creyó que su hermano le gritaría y que seguiría negándose, pero no lo hizo y en lugar de eso, respiró profundo antes de continuar hablando.

—Lo siento. La máquina de Gizmo me ayudó a recuperar muchas de las cosas de mi primera misión, pero sigue habiendo recuerdos a los que no puedo acceder. Acabo de regresar de una misión con la Agencia, el director se enteró que estuve presente durante la invasión y quería un reporte completo sobre la gente de la luna ¿Crees que debería notificarles que regresaste?

Della se consideraba como alguien buena para leer quienes la rodeaban, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo tratar con su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que no le estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo en sus gestos y movimientos, pero muchas de las palabras que usaba carecían de significado o sentido para ella.

—Prefería que no lo hicieras. Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia antes de regresar al deber.

Al día siguiente Della buscó a Scrooge McDuck, convencida de que él y la Agente 22 eran los únicos que podían darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Los niños no te lo dijeron? Donald y yo no nos hablamos por diez años. Él renunció a S.H.U.S.H y sus memorias fueron borradas por seguridad.

—Entonces ¿por qué recuerda ser un espía?

—Eso es absurdo, Donald no recuerda nada, ni siquiera que Beakley es una agente.

Della decidió no insistir con el tema. Podía ver que su tío no le mentía, pero sabía que Donald no lo hacía y eso la hacía sentir sumamente confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de la Agencia?

—Depende de la agencia que hables.

—Hablo de una de espionaje.

—¡Ah, la Agencia! Su lema es "una agencia tan secreta que ni siquiera tiene nombre". Solo los mejores espías son reclutados y muy pocos fuera de ella saben de su existencia. Ha colaborado con S.H.U.S.H, pero por lo general funcionan de manera separada ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada —respondió Della tratando de poner su mejor cara de inocencia. Donald le había dicho que era imprudente y ella le demostraría que podía tomarse las cosas con calma y pensar antes de actuar.


	9. Las sospechas de Della

**Las sospechas de Della**

* * *

**Sumary:** Della tiene sospechas acerca de los intereses amorosos de Donald y de Louie.

**Advertencia:** Crossover con Paperinik: New Adventures. Contiene Donald x Lyla y Louie x Boid.

* * *

Reunirse había sido idea de Della. Aunque tenía algunas sospechas ese no era el motivo por el que había convocado a sus hijos y a las amigas de sus patitos. Louie no fue tomado en cuenta por el bien de sus planes. Era algo en lo que había estado pensando últimamente y que quería poner en acción, pero que no podría hacer sola. Los adultos no fueron una opción, Della estaba bastante segura de que no la ayudarían y que en el peor de los casos se interpondrían.

—Creo que Donald y Louie están saliendo con robots.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Dewey notablemente confundido.

—Intuición. Escuché a Louie preguntarle a Donald si era posible salir con un robot y él le dijo que sí y que los robots preferían ser llamados droids.

—A mí me parecen normales y Lyla trabaja como periodista, no creo que un robot pueda trabajar en televisión nacional —comentó Violet.

—¿Alguna vez la has visto comer?

—Trabaja en la televisión, probablemente está a dieta.

Della no estaba segura de que ese fuera el motivo. Si bien no podía negar que Lyla hacía muchas cosas cómo cualquier pato normal, también había notado otras cosas que definitivamente no lo eran. Recordaba que en la navidad pasada había obligado a su hermano a vestirse de Santa Claus y por unos instantes, notó que los ojos de Lyla brillaban. Estaba más que segura de que no se trataba de una ilusión óptica como había afirmado la reportera.

—¿Tío Donald y Lyla están saliendo? —Dewey lucía bastante sorprendido. Ver la reacción de los demás lo hizo sentir aún más confundido, pues no entendía por qué ellos actuarán como si fuera tan evidente.

—Despistado.

—Es obvio que se aman.

—¿Están seguros de que no son solo amigos? —insistió Dewey.

—Sí, es obvio que son amigos, de los que se besan y se acuestan juntos —comentó Lena de forma burlona.

Della esperaba que Lena dijera eso solo por Donald. Su hermano era un adulto y confiaba en que sabía lo que hacía. Louie solo era un adolescente que tenía mucho por aprender. A Della le causaba ilusión que su hijo experimentara su primer amor, pero no quería que fuera más allá de los besos.

—Tío Donald nos diría si saliera con alguien y Louie... bueno, lo admito, él no diría nada.

—¡Es por eso por lo que debemos averiguarlo nosotros mismos! —Webby estaba más que emocionada con la idea y es que ella también había planeado confirmar lo que Della sospechaba.

—¿Con quién está saliendo Louie? —Dewey continuó hablando —. ¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Azul, si hubiera un premio al más despistado del mundo, estoy segura de que lo ganarías y de que perderías el premio después.

Della negó con la cabeza. Para ella las señales eran más que obvias. Había notado la manera en que Louie quería involucrar a Boyd dentro de sus planes y varias veces lo había descubierto desviando la mirada cada vez que lo descubría observándolo. En el caso de Donald era más el secretismo que había entre él y Lyla. Solía acudir a cada una de sus llamadas y muchas veces los había descubierto cambiando de tema en el momento en que la veían.

—¿Con quién ha estado saliendo Louie todas las semanas?

—¿Quién es su principal socio en Louie Inc?

—¿De quién habla la mayor parte del tiempo?

—Aparte de Lyla ¿Cuántos robots conocemos?

—¿Boyd? —preguntó Dewey inseguro.

—¿Y todavía tienes dudas?

Dewey se apoyó en la puerta. Sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido delataban enojo. Della desordenó su cabello de forma afectuosa. No podía hacer que su hijo fuera menos distraído, pero esperaba que su mal humor mejorara.

—¿Qué hay de tío Donald y Lyla?

—Ocultan algo.

—Y pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Trabajan en el mismo lugar, es normal que pasen tiempo juntos.

—Eso no explica porque siempre se aparta cada vez que lo llama al teléfono o que se vaya sin decir nada.

—Además suele invitarla todas las navidades.

—Y nunca se han besado bajo el muérdago.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque no los he visto.

—Podrían haberlo hecho a escondidas.

—¿Qué hay de Duck Avenger? —preguntó de pronto Dewey.

Nadie supo que contestarle. Dewey, pese a ser el más despistado del grupo había señalado algo en lo que nadie había pensado y en lo que no podían dejar de pensar. Lyla no era la reportera exclusiva de Duck Avenger. Angus había hecho varios reportajes, la mayoría se veces con la intención de desacreditarlo y solo lo mostraba como un héroe por error. Pero Lyla había aparecido en muchos de los lugares dónde Duck Avenger se había mostrado e incluso utilizó el noticiero para enviarle un mensaje.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Huey.

—Ambos se tienen mucha confianza ¿Recuerdan cuando Angus lo acusó de ser cómplice de un criminal? Lyla lo defendió y siempre que habla de él es con gran aprecio.

—Probablemente sean amigos —comentó Della un tanto insegura —. Donald es su amigo ¿cierto? Creo que entre los hombres hay algo que se llama código de honor y que prohíbe que entre amigos se roben las chicas.

—No creo, tío Donald y tío Gladstone pelearon mucho tiempo por la atención de Daisy hasta que ella decidió que le gustaban más las chicas y comenzó a salir con Minnie.

—Pero Donald y Gladstone han sido rivales desde que tengo memoria, así que no creo que cuente. Propongo que les pongamos una trampa a Donald y a Louie y así conseguir pruebas de que salen con robots.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Lena.

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Della no tenía idea de lo que podría hacer y esperaba que el grupo al que había llamado tuvieran mejor suerte. Había tratado de dar con una idea, pero todas las que se le habían ocurrido resultaba un tanto descabelladas y poco prácticas después de pensar en ellas un poco más. Algunas eran incluso demasiado obvias como para poner en práctica.

—¿Han visto "Cazador de infieles"? —preguntó Louie.

—¿Por qué vería una basura como esa? —preguntó Lena.

—No es de mi agrado —comentó Violet.

—Nunca me lo pierdo —Dewey era el único que parecía interesado por el programa.

Della no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban. Había estado fuera de la Tierra por más de diez años por lo que en ocasiones como esa se sentía fuera de lugar. El mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y ella necesitaba de tiempo para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida, a su familia y al mundo en general.

—Me topé con algunos anuncios y lo vi por casualidad, pero ese no es el punto. Una de ustedes puede fingir ser Penelope Horse y preguntarles si son pareja.

Della había pensado en algo parecido, solo que en su caso lo que ella pretendía era llamar por teléfono a Louie y a Donald pretendiendo ser su pareja, idea que descartó al recordar que en esa época existía algo que se llamaba identificador de llamadas y que si quería que su plan funcionara debería utilizar el teléfono celular de uno de los involucrados.

—¿Y si dicen que no?

—Podemos revisar sus teléfonos celulares y dudo que puedan negarse. Solo necesitaremos algo de dinero o salir corriendo después de la revisión.

En esa ocasión nadie se opuso a la idea de Louie o dio motivos por los que esta no podría funcionar. Della se ofreció para ser la entrevistadora y le pidió a Dewey que le mostrara ese programa. Después de dos episodios llegó a la conclusión de que todo era falso, pero no por eso consideraba que fuera menos entretenido y se declaró a sí misma cómo fan del programa.

Lena se encargó de conseguir todo lo que pudieran necesitar para la trampa. Había dicho que la ropa la sacó de una tienda de ropa usada, pero se negó a responder cuando le preguntaron por la cámara casco que Dewey utilizaría para representar el papel de camarógrafo. Della sospechaba que podía tratarse de algo ilegal y las miradas que sus hijos y Webby le dedicaron no ayudaban a que sus sospechas disminuyeran.

Decidió dejarlo pasar. Se dijo que después podría preocuparse por esos detalles y que de momento la prioridad era confirmar las sospechas que tenía sobre su hermano y sobre el menor de sus hijos.

La espera le resultó a Della eterna. Ver pasar a varias parejas la hizo desear que Donald y Lyla pasaran cuanto antes pues ella odiaba esperar. En cuanto los vio se apresuró en llamar la atención de Dewey y hacerle saber que el plan estaba por dar inicio.

—Hola —los saludó tratando de imitar su personaje —. ¿Ustedes son pareja?

—De hecho, estamos casados y esperando a nuestro primer bebé —comentó Donald con tono casual.

Della y Dewey no pudieron disimular la sorpresa que sentían ante esas palabras e incluso se olvidaron del papel que estaban representando.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo? —gritó Della —. ¿Cuándo el patito rompiera el cascarón o cuando se convirtieran en abuelos?

—Tranquila, hermana, era una broma.

Fue en ese momento que Della fue consciente de que tanto Donald como Della estaban más que enterados de su identidad secreto. Pudo sentir un calor sobre sus mejillas y la sospecha de que debía estar muy sonrojada.

—No me culpes por preocuparme por mi hermano.

—Estamos saliendo —en esa ocasión fue Lyla quien habló —, desde hace unos días y esperamos anunciarlo en la cena de mañana.

Esas palabras hicieron que Della se sintiera aún más avergonzada, pero no que desistiera su plan de tenderle una trampa a Louie. Ella y Dewey se marcharon asegurando haber aprendido su lección. Ninguno de los dos se volteó temeroso de delatarse una vez más.

Con Louie ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad de poner la trampa. El mismo día en que Donald y Lyla anunciaron que estaban saliendo, Louie y Boid hicieron público su noviazgo.


End file.
